What Hurts Now, Will One Day Fade
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: After a heart breaking case, Morgan contemplates suicide. Will Morgan make a fatal mistake or will the person he least expected intervene? Character Death


**What Hurts Now, Will One Day Fade**

"Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

~Phil Donahue

-:-

 _"I swear, I'll do it!" Jameson yelled frantically. He clicked off the safety and pointed it at Morgan. "I swear, I'll shoot you! Don't move!"_

 _Morgan took a cautious step forward, his arms outstretched. "Jameson, just put down the gun..." He spoke in his calmest voice. "I'll get you help, I promise. You don't have to go through this alone."_

 _Jameson shook his head, palms gripping his hair, turning pink. He moaned and cried, and screamed, "No! You can't help me! You can't! Stop lying!"_

 _"I'm not lying," Morgan soothed._

 _Jameson looked up, eyes alit with fury, "Yes! Yes you are! Your lying!" Before anything else could happen, Jameson raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Morgan expected to feel the bullet pierce his skin, the unimaginable pain that came with it. Instead, just as the trigger was pulled, he felt a body slam into him and he hit the floor._

 _Another shot range out._

 _Morgan looked up, upon seeing Jameson laying on the floor. He kicked his gun away, and turned his attention to the other body beside him. His heart almost stopped, his stomach felt sick._

 _Reid. Laying motionless, blood seeping from the gunshot wound in his head. Dead._

 _"CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Moragn shrieked. He grabbed Reid into his arms and held him close. "It's alright man, it's okay. Stay with me..."_

 _But it was far too late._

* * *

Morgan didn't know what he was doing any more. He gripped the metal poll tightly in his hand and stared out at the lake before him. The cars of the highway but a distant echo in the back of his mind. He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes.

 _"My fault..."_ He thought. _"Reid dying was all my fault."_

He felt hallow, empty, he found himself questing everything and everyone. Reid was gone, now but a distant memory, and there was nothing left to live for.

He chocked back a sob. He couldn't do it, not any more, not without him. He leaned further over the edge and gazed down at the watery depths below. The water was dark, motionless, empty. Much like how he felt. Morgan smiled, in a way...this felt right.

He leaned further over the edge. His fingers loosened on his grip, just a few more seconds...

"STOP!"

Morgan pulled himself back and gazed behind him, startled. When his gaze met the figure before him, his heart skipped a beat.

"Impossible..." He breathed. "Reid?"

"Morgan, you can't do this." Reid said, his eyes bright with tears. "It's painful. I know. And no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it feels like the pain will never go away, it will. I promise you. You have to trust me."

"You died..."

"I did." He said simply. "But that's in the past. I saved your life so you would continue living. I died for you, Morgan. For you. Don't let me have died in vain."

"Why would you do that? Save me..."

"Why do you think. Morgan, I would save you again if I had to. I would do it every chance I got. I would do it the same reason you would do it for me. We love each other. We are family."

"I miss you man..."

"Well, death's like that. My bodies no longer there. You won't see me, talk to me, or do anything with me any more. It's painful, I know. But I'm always there with you. Always. No matter what happens I will never leave you. Your a part of me as I'm a part of you. In here." Reid gestured to his heart and smiled sadly. "Don't ever loose yourself to pain, Morgan. With in time, all wounds heal. Even the ones that seem to painful to ever be forgotten."

"It's all my fault your gone kid. I deserve to die..."

Reid's expression turned cold and he twisted a finger forward. "Don't you dare say that! You deserve to live! To live a life full of happiness and opportunities that otherwise wouldn't be possible if you were dead. Morgan you have a life, a family. Don't you dare throw any of it away. I've never known you to be a coward, so don't start now."

"But.."

"No, buts. You deserve a chance to become the man I have always known you to be. Live for yourself, for me, and everyone that loves you. You listen to me." Reid stated firmly. "Now...don't make this mistake. I know this isn't you, you wouldn't do this, Morgan. You wouldn't. Get off the bridge."

Morgan didn't speak for a long time. His cheeks were streaked with tears, and his chest felt about to explode. But, the funny thing was, that empty, barren feeling that had all but consumed him began to lesson.

What was it that was suddenly filling his heart?

He looked out at the lake one last time and smiled. "Your right Reid. He said, turning away and stepping off the ledge. "Your right..."

A/N: There is a lesson I hope you guys take away from this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
